Conte de Fée et Réalité
by passionateinterest
Summary: KuroFai Chacun à une personne faite pour elle quelque part. Kurogane se souvient d'une conversation avec sa mère étant enfant. Spoiler alert si vous n'avez pas vu ou lu la fin de Tsubasa Chronicle.


**Et voilà mon deuxième one shot sur KuroFai. ^^ J'ai toujours été très intéressé par l'enfance de Kurogane et je trouve qu'il était très mignon étant jeune donc voici une petite nouvelle de Kuro-chibi apprenant une précieuse leçon de la part de sa mère. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à me dire ce qui pourrait être amélioré.**

_« Il était une fois, sur une terre très lointaine où le soleil se levait toujours en premier, vivait un jeune prince. Ce jeune prince était chéris par ses parents et aimé de tous. Un jour, la mère du jeune prince tomba gravement malade. Elle appela donc son fils ainsi que son époux à son chevet. Après avoir dis à son maris tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle se tourna vers son fils et lui demanda de ne jamais l'oublier. Ensuite, elle lui dit ses paroles :_

_- Mon fils, un jour tu deviendras un homme et devras remplacer ton père sur le trône, dit-elle de sa voix douce. Lorsque ce jour arrivera, je veux que tu trouves la personne qui te complète. Cette personne sera aussi magnifique de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur pour toi. Tu la reconnaitras dès que tu la verras car seul toi pourras la comprendre pleinement. Tu éprouveras le besoin de la protéger et de la garder à tes côtés à jamais. Une fois que tu l'auras trouvé, accroche toi à cette personne et ne la laisse jamais partir._

_Après avoir dis ces paroles, la reine s'éteignit et un grand chagrin s'abattit sur tout le royaume pendant plusieurs jours à la perte de l'une des plus aimée femme du pays._

_Les années passèrent et le prince gagna en beauté et en sagesse. Il excellait maintenant autant au maniement de l'épée qu'en calligraphie et sciences politiques et sociales. Il était devenus un jeune homme accomplis. Tout le monde le respectait et l'admirait. Mais il y avait une chose qui manquait au prince et que tout le royaume s'impatientait de voir. Le prince n'avait toujours pas trouvé la personne qui le complèterait. Un jour le roi qui se faisait vieux et voulait être sûr que son fils pourrait lui succéder, et voulait le voir complètement heureux, appela le prince dans la salle du trône. Lui exprimant son inquiétude quand au sujet qu'il ne soit toujours pas marié, le vieux roi lui proposa de lui trouver une épouse convenable. Mais voulant respecter les dernières volontés de sa défunte mère, le jeune homme décida d'entreprendre un voyage dans le but de trouver cette personne qui remplirait le vide qu'il y avait dans son cœur et qui ne demandait qu'à être remplis. C'est ainsi que le jeune prince, sur le dos de son cheval noir, se mis en quête de sa moitié. Par monts et par vaux, il chercha dans tous les recoins du royaume pour celle qui compléterait sa vie mais sans succès. Le cœur remplit de chagrin, le prince erra sur les routes, désespérant de ne jamais trouver la personne qui lui correspondait. Puis un jour, alors qu'il se promenait sur une route quelque part à la frontière de son pays, il fut embûché et capturé par des soldats du royaume voisin au sien, avec qui ils n'étaient pas en très bons termes. »_

- Quoi ! Il a été capturé ? Il est trop faible ! s'exclama avec une moue réprobatrice le jeune garçons aux cheveux noirs avant de demander d'une voix ronger par la curiosité. Et ensuite qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Il a réussi à se libérer et à s'enfuir ?

Sa mère le regarda avec amusement, un doux sourire aux lèvres à l'impatience que montrait son fils, puis elle continua de lire le livre de contes.

_« Ayant été capturé, il fut emmenés jusqu'au palais de ce pays. En attendant d'être vu par le roi, il fut mis en prison où il se lamenta sur son sort. » _

- Quel pleurnichard ! Au lieu de pleurer sur son sort il devrait se comporter comme un homme et se battre pour sa liberté ! s'exclama de nouveau le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec un air farouche.

- Si tu m'interromps tout le temps tu ne sauras jamais la fin de cette histoire. Répliqua sa mère dans un doux rire qu'elle cacha avec sa main, amusé par les réactions passionnées que cette histoire produisait sur son fils.

- Pardon, répondit en rougissant le jeune garçon, baissant la tête avec une expression penaude.

La mère regarda son fils pendant un moment, attendant un instant de voir si il allait rester silencieux jusqu'au bout cette fois ci. Estimant qu'il allait être sage, la femme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son fils reprit sa lecture.

_« Alors qu'il se désolait d'avoir été capturé et de peut être bientôt être mis à mort sans avoir rencontré sa moitié, des bruits de pas lui firent lever la tête pour voir la personne qui venait d'arriver devant sa cellule. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque cette personne qui se trouvait devant lui n'était autre qu'une jeune femme. De moyenne stature, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, légèrement bouclés, qui lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos. Sa peau était couleur pêche et semblait soyeuse et douce. Avec un petit nez arrondi, des lèvres mutines et des yeux légèrement en amande, son visage dégageait une expression d'intelligence et d'assurance. Toute son allure montrait qu'elle ne craignait rien et en même temps, il y avait une certaine innocence et fragilité qui semblaient aussi se dégager d'elle. Fasciné, le prince regarda cette belle inconnue le souffle coupé. Lorsque celle ci lui parla de sa voix cristalline, le jeune homme réalisa comme une évidence que cette jeune femme ne pouvait qu'être la personne qu'il avait cherchée si ardemment depuis tout ce temps. Voulant désespérément en savoir plus sur cette jeune femme magnifique, il engagea la conversation avec elle, plein de questions sortant de sa bouche dans un flot continuel. Ils parlèrent pendant des heures, apprenant plein de choses l'un sur l'autre. C'est ainsi que le prince appris que cette jeune femme était en fait la fille aînée du roi de ce royaume. Le temps passa si vite en la compagnie de l'un et de l'autre, que le jeune homme fut très surpris lorsque la jeune femme s'excusa et partit précipitamment après que des bruits de pas s'approchant de la cellule du jeune homme furent entendus. Deux soldats se présentèrent devant la cellule du prince et le laissèrent sortir de celle-ci pour être emmené à la salle du trône pour être vu par le roi. Lorsqu'il fut devant le roi, avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le prince s'exprima de cette manière devant le vieux monarque :_

_- Votre majesté, bien que je sache que je ne suis en aucun droit de vous demander une faveur après avoir franchis vos terres sans permission. J'aimerais implorer votre grande bonté et vous demander de me donner la main de votre fille aînée pour qui j'éprouve un amour immense et sincère. Je n'aspire qu'à l'aimer et la chérir de plus profond de mon être, et si jamais je ne pouvais pas vivre près d'elle je préférerais mourir plutôt que de vivre ne serait ce qu'une seconde de plus sans elle._

_Touché par les paroles débordantes de sincérité du jeune homme, le vieil homme regarda à sa droite sa fille et réalisa que ces sentiments étaient partagés par celle-ci aussi. Aimant sa fille et voulant son bonheur, le vieux roi poussa un soupir et se tourna de nouveau vers le prince auquel il accéda à la requête. Déclarant que l'amour de ces deux êtres restaurerait et consoliderait les liens entre leur deux royaumes._

_Leur mariage fut célébré le lendemain. Entouré de toute leur famille et leurs amis, le prince épousa sa princesse. La fête fut grandiose, les deux royaumes réunis célébrèrent pendant plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits. Le prince prit la place de son père sur le trône, et avec sa moitié à ses côtés, il régna en bon souverain sur les deux royaumes réunis par leur union. Sa chère et tendre femme lui donna deux enfants qu'ils chérirent et aimèrent de tout leur cœur. Ils vécurent dans le bonheur absolu jusqu'à leur mort. Et lorsqu'on les enterra, on pouvaient les voir dans la position dans laquelle ils s'étaient éteints, c'est à dire dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Fin»_

- Wouah c'était trop bien oka-san ! dit le jeune garçons avec un grand sourire avant d'ajouter avec une petite moue triste. Mais la fin est quand même un peu triste.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda la mère curieuse et légèrement étonné.

- Parce qu'ils meurent. Répondit le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec un petit reniflement.

Les yeux de la femme aux cheveux noirs de jais s'agrandirent momentanément avec surprise aux paroles de son fils avant que son visage ne s'adoucisse. Elle sourit tendrement à son fils allongé dans son lit.

- Tout le monde meurent un jour mon chéri, lui dit-elle doucement, lui caressant tendrement le visage tout en repoussant quelques mèches noires rebelles de son front. Mais l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses qui puis être, c'est de mourir aux côtés de la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde. C'est pourquoi, quand tu seras plus grand, il te faudra toi aussi trouver cette personne qui te sera chère, la protéger et la garder toujours auprès de toi.

- Mais moi je n'ai besoin de personne mère puisque je vous ai déjà et je ne m'en irais nulle part ! protesta le jeune garçon avec un air déterminé brillant dans ses yeux rouge foncé. Je serais toujours là pour m'occuper de vous et vous protéger !

- Merci, tu es vraiment un gentil garçon. Lui dit avec un petit sourire à la fois amusé et aimant la femme à la beauté douce et pure, déposant un tendre baiser sur le front de son fils. Il est l'heure de dormir. Fait de beau rêve Youou.

- Bonne nuit mère. Répondit le jeune garçon avec un grand sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

Kurogane ouvrit les yeux, se réveillant lentement après le rêve qu'il venait d'avoir. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un rêve de lui étant enfant. D'un sourire à la fois triste et heureux le ninja pensa à sa mère, cette femme qui était si belle mais aussi si fragile avec sa maladie. Mais avant que son esprit ne puisse aller sur des chemins trop sombres, un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête. A la vue d'une touffe de cheveux blonds, un tendre sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient dû endurer, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû traverser, ils avaient enfin réussis à sauver Sakura ainsi qu'à récupérer toutes ses plumes. Elle et Shaoran étaient de nouveau ensemble et Mokona était rentré dans la dimension là où le Mokona noir se trouvait. Quant à Kurogane et Fai ? Ils avaient décidé de rentrer à Nihon, le monde de Kurogane car celui ci comptait bien reprendre son rôle de protecteur auprès de la princesse Tomoyo, Fai le suivant puisqu'il n'avait de toute façon nulle autre part où rentrer. Bien sûr, le fait que le ninja était aussi la seule source d'alimentation du vampire avait eu son poids dans la balance de ses décisions, cela n'était pas la raison principale de sa décision de suivre Kurogane. Après les événements à Célès, leur relation avait pris un tournant pour le meilleur. Fai acceptant enfin de s'ouvrir au ninja et aux autres en général sans fausses prétentions et d'être lui même, sa relation avec Kurogane évolua très vite en une relation de nature romantique, les deux hommes acceptant les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient depuis quelques temps l'un pour l'autre.

C'est ainsi que, six mois plus tard, après avoir payé le prix à Watanuki, les deux hommes repartirent dans le monde de Nihon. Les débuts avaient été un peu durs pour Fai qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'une vie calme et sereine. Mais avec l'aide de Kurogane et de personnes telles que princesse Tomoyo, l'ancien magicien avait finis par se faire à cette vie dans le pays de Nihon et à l'apprécier. Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'ils vivaient à Nihon et Kurogane ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

Regardant amoureusement la figure endormis de son amant, le ninja déposa un baiser sur le front de Fai. Le blond avait décidé de gardé ce nom en mémoire de son frère, n'allant par le prénom de Yui que lorsqu'il était dans l'intimité avec Kurogane. Lorsque le ninja lui faisait l'amour, il voulait être sûr que l'homme aux yeux rouges savaient exactement qui il touchait, laissant Kurogane dire son véritable nom dans les moments de passion. Tirant le blond plus près de lui et le serrant plus fort dans ses bras, il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux pour inhaler le doux parfum de lilas qui semblait toujours embaumer les cheveux du vampire. Le ninja laissa un soupir satisfait sortir de sa bouche.

« Mère, » pensa-t-il, « Comme vous l'aviez dit, j'ai trouvé la personne qui me complète. Il est parfois énervant, et il peut être très stupide par moment, mais pour moi il est parfait comme cela. Il est gentil, généreux, et d'une bonté sans pareil. Corps et âme il est selon moi la créature la plus magnifique qui n'ait jamais existé. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver quelqu'un de mieux que lui.»

- A quoi penses-tu si fort Kuro-pu ? demanda Fai, dont la voix sortis le ninja de ses pensées.

- Je pensais à quel point on se sent bien ici, répondit vaguement Kurogane, évitant le regard rusé de l'ancien magicien.

- Vraiment ? Vous ne pensiez même pas un peu à moi Kuro-sama ? demanda le blond d'une voix taquine avec une moue sexy qui faisait fondre à chaque fois le ninja, avant d'attaché ses bras autour du cou musclé de l'homme aux cheveux sombres tout en lui faisant les yeux humides, faisant semblant d'être triste. Est ce que papa n'est plus attiré par le corps de maman ?

- Tu sais très bien la réponse à cette question idiot. Répondit d'un ton bourru le ninja, pressant son corps plus près de celui du blond, lui faisant sentir le battement de son cœur à travers leur torse pressé l'un contre l'autre.

- Oui mais j'aimerais te l'entendre dire. Répliqua d'un ton aguichant Fai, frottant son nez contre la joue de l'autre homme dans un ronronnement.

Préférant les actions aux mots, l'homme aux cheveux noirs ébène agrippa l'arrière de la tête du blond et embrassa fougueusement l'ancien mage qui se soumit automatiquement au baiser de son amant, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour approfondir leur échange. La passion se dissipa peu à peu et laissa place à la tendresse, leur baiser devenant doux et affectueux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils resserrèrent leur étreinte, Fai se collant encore plus près au torse du ninja, ne voulant pas relâcher l'autre sous aucun prétexte.

- Je t'aime Yui, murmura tendrement Kurogane à l'oreille du blond avant d'embrasser le creux de son cou.

- Et je t'aime aussi Kuro-bêta, répondit Fai avec un sourire sincère et une voix pleine d'affection.

FIN


End file.
